


Pickles

by Torutaka10969



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torutaka10969/pseuds/Torutaka10969
Summary: Taka has a craving for deep fried pickles.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Pickles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsdontdisappear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontdisappear/gifts).



> Stars is the one who wanted toruka crack 🤷♀️

The air was thick and heavy as toru and taka made their way through the bustling streets of tokyo. Taka was on a quest to find an obscure food known as deep fried pickles he had become obsessed with while he was in LA. So naturally, on his first night back in Tokyo, he was jetlagged and dragging his boyfriend around, desperate to find a restaurant that sold the deep fried concoction. 

Toru huffed and puffed, his arm being yanked on as his smaller boyfriend continued his quest. Every once in a while, he would find a restaurant that claimed to serve American food. Immediately he'd be tugged in that direction, only to be informed they were unable to deep fry pickles. Toru would then be left with the task of consoling his boyfriend, and suggesting they turn back and get some sleep. 

"Noo!" Taka yelled loudly, causing everyone to stare at him. He turned to face his boyfriend, "i don't want sleep! I want deep fried pickles!" 

Toru hid his face in embarrassment as everyone continued what they were doing. He put his arm around the man, noting it was almost midnight and the train station was only one block away from them now. They should return home. 

Taka slapped him in return, grabbing toru's hand and continuing to run down the street, hoping to find another western restaurant. Tokyo is a large city. Lots of tourists, lots of American tourists. There absolutely had to be at least one restaurant that made deep fried pickles. 

"Can't you just find a recipe online and make some yourself?" Toru yawned, continuing to be pulled on his arm. He was beyond sick of this. Hungry, tired, all he wanted to do was to be in the apartment, with the air conditioning on, asleep. On his list of "things i want to do", hunting for a bizarre American delicacy in Tokyo didn't even make the top 1,000. 

Taka grunted, not wanting to even interact with that dumb suggestion. He couldn't make deep fried pickles. He had tried, hundredds of times. And each time it ended up soggy breading falling off of his sad, oily pickle. Devestated just thinking of that, he continued walking through the streets. 

Toru noticed a man walking by them. He was holding a to go container, the air around smelled tangy. Toru knew exactly what was in that container. Stopping him politely, he asked the obvious question. "Where is that takeout container from?" 

"Ah, it's the little pickle shop just down the road" the man answered with a smile. 

Toru grabbed taka's hand and ran. He wanted to be done with this quest just as much as taka did. Maybe even more so. When they finally got there, they were greeted by the scent of pickles. 

Taka's mouth watered, reading the menu. There were at least a million types of pickles on the menu. Deep fried garlic pickles, deep fried dill pickles, deep fried sweet pickles. If that wasn't endless enough, the list of dipping sauces was even longer. Ranch, chipotle, chili. It was pickle heaven, something he couldn't have imagined in a million years. Looking up, he attempted to order garlic pickles with spicy mayo for dipping. Only to be met with the worst words a hungry person could hear. 

"Sorry, our kitchen closed at midnight. We open tomorrow at 9" the waiter apologised with a slight bow. 

Taka's eyes watered up. The pain stung and he burst out crying in the middle of a pickle shop. Breaking down onto the floor, he was exhausted from his search. Too tired to function, he grabbed toru's leg and cried into his knee. If only they had found this place a few minutes earlier. Before the kitchen had closed for the night. It was too much to bear. 

Toru apologised for his boyfriend's childish behaviour and promised he wouldn't behave like this tomorrow. Picking the whimpering man off the floor, toru then dragged him out of the shop. Everyone on the street stared. Toru then picked taka up, pulled him over his shoulders, and made up him being a dramatic drunk. Even though taka was stone cold sober. 

They walked to the train station, taka sobbing every moment of their trip back. While they were waiting for the train, toru inspected the vending machine. Hoping to get a tea of some sort to calm tbe crying man on his shoulders down. That's when he saw it. Dill pickle chips. Immediately, he placed taka on the ground and got out some coins to pay. 

Taka watched with shock and amaze as toru had managed to find dill pickle chips in a vending machine in tokyo. The coincidence of this machine being metres from a deep fried pickle shop was a sign. He needed those chips. When toru handed him the bag, taka immediately devoured them. The sour, vinegary taste on the crunch of a pickle was possibly the greatest thing to ever reach his tastebuds. He was on cloud nine, so much so that he barely even noticed the train had already come and gone. It was just him and toru on the platform, reaching in for a big hug and kiss, he let his boyfriend know how appreciative he was. "I love you" 

"I love you too" toru smiled, giving his boyfriend a kiss in return as they waited for the train to arrive while enjoying the chips. 


End file.
